


Welcome to Hell [ Book One ]

by BabyMarshie



Series: PewDiePie [1]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMarshie/pseuds/BabyMarshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emika wakes up in an unfamiliar place, she starts to panic. As a result, she meets Stephano, the human golden statue. Together with the help of their friends- Mister Chair, Piggeh, Jennifer, and the all famous PewDiePie- they try to escape from the treacherous castle. But when Emika is captured by the Barrel Army, they start to be torn apart. Will Emika be one with the Barrels forever? Or will they be able to save her?</p><p>[ Plot/Emika belongs to me. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deadly Wake-Up Call

-Emika-

"Well, I think I have to end it here, bros. I hope you enjoyed watching me play this episode of Amnesia!" the male voice came from the glowing computer screen in front of me. I smiled, brofisting the screen out of habit. Shutting my laptop, I laid it on the nightstand beside my bed. I glanced at my clock. Two o' clock. I've lost more sleep in the past three days than I did over the combination of all my teenage summers.

I yawned sleepily, cuddling up to my Golden Retriever stuffed dog. "Goodnight, Mitzi." I closed my eyes, letting the sweet softness of slumber wash over me, drifting through the sea of dreams.

"Wow, so pretty." I said softly, slowly turning in a circle, taking in the scene around me.

* * *

 

I was standing in a lush, green meadow, the wind slightly blowing a gentle breeze. I watched as many different colored butterflies fluttered around me in a dance. Little forest creatures ran around my feet, chasing each other playfully. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I instantly became relaxed. Then, one of the animals screeched, sounding an alarm. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were glued shut. I tried to move, but it was like I was frozen solid. I listened to the sound of dying animals, my heart breaking with each noise. The meadow was filled with a terrible stench, that of blood and sweat. I wrinkled up my nose, the only part I could move. A grunting sound came from somewhere in front of me and my eyes shot open, breaking through the barrier that kept them shut. I scanned my view, my eyes resting on a disfigured shadow. It looked toward me, its face hidden by the shadows it hid in. I tried to move, to get out of the light that was pouring on me, but I still couldn't do anything. I couldn't look away either. It took a step towards me, the light finally illuminating its face. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. Its beady black eyes bore into me. Its dislocated jaw hung down on its chest. Its body was fat, wrapped in some black fabric of some sort. Both of its hands were chubby and they had long, sharp, black claws that could tear you to shreds. It took another step towards me, emitting an eerie groan. I shuddered, our gazes locked in a never-ending battle. It raised a clawed hand, bringing it down on me. A scream tore from my lips as my life drew to an end...

* * *

 

I shot straight up, my breathing quick and shallow. I had sweat on my forehead and I wiped it off with the back of my hand. I closed my eyes, the image of that terrible monster still in my mind. I took a shaky breath, trying to calm my heart rate down.

"Ah, you're awake."

I jumped up, screaming. A hand wrapped around my mouth from behind, the other pulling me backwards.

"Shhh. It's okay, Emika."

My eyes widened and the hands were removed. A human stepped in front of me, their face hidden by the shadows. The image of the monster flashed through my head and I opened my mouth to scream again. The person put a finger to their lips, so I kept it in. They walked away, lighting some candle-like cylinders. They turned around and I stared, dumbfounded.

Standing in front of me was a human, about six foot. He wore a head-dress and a long sleeved tunic that went to his mid-thigh. He wore long pants and his shoes were slightly curled at the toes. Everything about him was golden, literally. His eyes held a soft expression and I started to get lost in the goldenness of them. His hair was a lighter gold and it was shoulder length. He had a golden belt around his waist and had a golden sword attached to it. He radiated leadership and friendship, which instantly made me trust him.

I bursted into tears, the trauma of my nightmare hitting me full force. The golden man walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, sobs violently racking my body. He hand his fingers through my hair, silent. I heard a rustling from behind him and I whimpered.

"Stephano? Who's this?"


	2. The New Arrival

-Stephano-

"Stephano? Who's this?" the quiet voice came from behind me. The girl in my arms squeaked a bit, hugging herself tighter to me.

"It's okay, Emika. It's only my friend." I whispered to her. She looked up at me, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb, smiling softly. She gave me a small smile, then buried her face again. I unwrapped her arms from around my waist, stepping back. She stared at me, eyes filled with fear. I frowned slightly, feeling bad for her.

She was frail, her skin a pale color. She came up to my shoulders, so I would guess she's about five foot six. She had long, brown hair that hung to her waist. She wore a long sleeve, pale purple shirt and dark blue flare jeans, along with black and white tennis shoes. She had bright green eyes that held many emotions. She had a helpless persona and every now and then she'd let out a small sob-like noise. She had her hands folded in front of her and her legs were turned in slightly. Her eyes darted around the room, as if she couldn't trust anything. Like she was looking for a way out.

I grabbed her hand and her eyes flickered back to me. I smiled and pulled her towards the bed that was resting in the corner of the room. She hesitantly followed me and I sat her down, turning to my friend.

"Mister Chair, come say hello." I waved him over, sitting down beside Emika as she tugged on my tunic. I laid my hand on top of hers, giving her a reassuring smile. Mister Chair walked over and I watched her expression change slowly.

"You... I know you..."


	3. Can't Trust You Yet

-Emika-

"You... I know you..."

The guy in front of me stopped dead in his tracks, not expecting the sudden voice. He looked at me.

I looked at Stephano. "I know you, too..."

They stared at me, bewildered. I looked back at the one called Mister Chair. He seemed about five foot eight and he had a fair skin color. He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders in the back. He wore a long sleeve, white shirt with a green vest over it. He also had a green beret on his head. He wore dark green pants and brown shoes. He had a caring yet shy smile. He had brown eyes and wore glasses. He was skinny for his stature, but it suited him. Every now and then he'd shift his weight onto the other foot, as if he was kind of nervous. I just stared silently at him.

"Um..." he said, his face turning a slight shade of pink from nervousness. Stephano looked from me to Mister Chair, then coughed awkwardly.

I glanced over at him, my eyes narrowing. "Where's that boy you're always with? Why isn't he here with you? Did you abandon him?" I asked suspiciously.

"Wh-what? No! He threw me at the Untrusted and ran off!" he exclaimed quickly. I shook my head, not believing him.

"Emika?" Mister Chair said softly. I swung my head around, glaring at him.

"How do you guys know my name?" I hissed. Mister Chair jumped back, startled. Stephano looked down at his hands, silent. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"I... I don't know how I know your name, honestly." Stephano finally spoke, his French accent slurring his words, yet they were understandable. "I just kind of... knew."

"I heard your name from him." Mister Chair motioned to Stephano, looking a little guilty.

"... I don't know if I can trust you." I said, looking at the floor. Part of me really wanted to trust them, they seemed nice. But the other half was saying no, they might be evil. I didn't even know where I was! I barely knew these guys anyways!

"You can! Trust me." Stephano reached for my hand, but I jumped up, backing away. I smacked into someone, freezing in place, my face showing fear.

"Is this that Emika girl you're crushing on, Stephano?"


	4. Don't Know When to Stop

-Stephano-

I watched as Emika glared at me, backing away with narrowed eyes. She smacked into the one person I was hoping wouldn't show up so soon.

"Is this that Emika girl you're crushing on, Stephano?" the male voice instantly made my muscles tense up. Emika squeaked in surprise as an arm draped over her shoulders. I glared, part of me wanting to jump up and pull her to me. I stayed in place, though, holding myself back.

The male grinned up at me, a sly glint in his green eyes. He was about five foot seven and was only slightly bigger than Mister Chair. He had pink shaggy hair that hung over his right eye and stopped just before his shoulders. He had a short sleeve, light pink shirt on and brown pants. His hands and forearms were wrapped in bandages, along with his feet. Sticking out of his hair were two light pink pig ears. He had a pig tail sticking out from the back of his pants, the same color as his ears. He had wounds all over; in some places you could see muscle and even a little bone. He had that devilish personality and he kept smiling at me, like he had something planned or he knew some secret.

I composed myself, closing my eyes as I stood up. "I don't know where you got this crush thing from, Piggeh, so you're wrong."

He hunched over slightly, his face even closer to Emika's. I heard Mister Chair cough awkwardly, which made me open my eyes. The instant I saw him that close to her, I let out a growl, making Piggeh glance up at me with a confused look. Mister Chair stared at me with a shocked expression and I could feel my own face mirror it. Emika slipped out from under Piggeh's arm, trotting over to the door. None of us spoke and I completely forget about the anger I had towards Piggeh.

"Well... um..." Mister Chair broke the awkward silence aa Piggeh and I looked away from each other.

Piggeh looked at him, noticing Emika pressed against the wall beside the door. He grinned that sly smile again, walking over to her and pulling her back to Mister Chair and I.

"You chose a good one, Stephano!" he exclaimed teasingly, raising an eyebrow at me. My eyes narrowed as he started being his usual self.

"Piggeh..." I said with a warning tone. As he pushed her towards me, she stumbled over the carpet. I instinctively reached out, catching her.

"Aww. Look at that. They're so cute together don't you think?" Piggeh chuckled, nudging Mister Chair with his elbow. I steadied Emika, then turned to Piggeh.

"Piggeh, you're pushing your luck." I said in a voice low enough for all of them to hear me. His grin just got bigger.

"But I'm only stating the truth!" he faked a whine. I laid my hand on the hilt of my sword, anger building up inside of me.

"P-Piggeh, I really don't think you should be mocking him like that." Mister Chair said, backing away from us.

"What's wrong, Stephano? Afraid to admit your feelings?" Piggeh taunted, knowing exactly what he's doing.

I started to unsheath my sword, taking a step towards him. He just folded his arms, a triumphant smile on his face. I took another step, contemplating my next move. He stood there, waiting. I narrowed my eyes, straightening. Pushing my sword back into its holder, I let go of the hilt. "You just don't know when to stop, do you Piggeh?"

He shrugged, unfazed by my recent attempt to intimidate him. I opened my mouth to make a sarcastic comment when a scream burst through the castle, making all four of us jump and look at the door. Emika ran behind me, wrapping her arms around my stomach and peering around my side. Mister Chair walked back to us, standing between Piggeh and I. We stood there, still as statues, waiting for what was coming our way.

The door flew open, the framework shuddering with the sudden force. The candle goes out from the gust that flew through the room from the door and I felt Emika's arms tighten. I grabbed my sword, pulling it out and holding it in front of me, ready for an attack. All was quiet except the sound of our breath and the occasional noise from the doorway. Then, a voice broke through the silence.

"S-Stephano?"


	5. This Isn't Possible

-Emika-

We were all silent, standing in the awkward silence. I watched as Stephano went to say something but was cut off by a high-pitched scream. I yelped in surprise, moving closer to Stephano without thinking. I clung to him, peeking around his arm. I watched as Mister Chair walked back, standing between Stephano and Piggeh.

Suddenly, the door flew open, slamming into the wall. I heard a faint shudder and my eyes widened. My grip on Stephano got tighter as the light from the candle goes out. I buried my face in his back and he grabbed his sword, doing his best to position himself in case of an attack. Nobody moved, nobody talked, the only loud sound coming from the doorway. A voice broke through the silence, making me uncover my face.

"S-Stephano?"

He lowered his sword and nudged Mister Chair. The flame is relit and I saw Mister Chair set the candle down, freezing as he turned towards the door. I felt Stephano's breath falter and Piggeh emitted a slight gasp. I peered around Stephano, confused.

"What? Who is-" my eyes widened as I looked at the human standing the doorway. I let go of Stephano and his arm dropped, his face showing surprise.

Standing in the doorway was a male figure. He was pale, probably from being scared by something since his breathing was shallow. He was slender and seemed about five foot ten. He had sandy blonde hair that was parted so it flipped over to the left side and some strands were hanging in his face. He had bright blue eyes that stared at us with lingering fear and confusion. He had headphones on that had a microphone attached. The headband part was a lime green, which kind of fascinated me, but it was cordless. He wore a white T-shirt that had an outline of a fist and said _'brofist'_ underneath it. He had on dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He leaned against the door frame with his right arm, trying to catch his breath. He held an empty lantern in his left hand, which clutched the handle tightly. He noticed me, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Who's that?" his Swedish accent seemed familiar. He looked at me suspiciously and I felt afraid for some reason.

"Pewdie, this is Emika." Stephano said. He looked at me. "Emika, this is Pewdie."

My eyes widened and I let out a gasp of realization. "You're PewDiePie? The Let's Player on YouTube?"

He straightened, tilting his head with a confused look. "Yeah? How do you know?"

"I'm part of the bro army!" I exclaimed happily, running over to him. "I watch all your videos! I'm showing them to my friends, to expand the bro army! So we can defeat the barrels!"

His look of untrust melted away as he realized that I was harmless. He closed his eyes, smiling. He held up his right hand in a fist. "Well then, brofist?"

I squealed in delight, brofisting him. Suddenly filled with joy, I started twirling and singing. Pewdie laughed, unaware of the worried looks being shared on the other side of the room.

"Um, guys?" Mister Chair spoke up. I stopped dancing and singing, looking at him.

"Yes?" I replied, staring at him is wonder. Pewdie walked in, standing next to me.

"Shouldn't we shut the door? Before one of those... monsters... hear us?" he shuddered. My face expressed confusion.

"Oh! Yeah! That's a good idea!" Pewdie exclaimed, turning to shut the door. He swung his lantern on accident, causing it to smack into the handle, making a loud clang.

" _Pewdie_!" Stephano hissed.

"S-sorry, Stephano..." Pewdie whispered, setting the lantern down quietly and shutting the door. Mister Chair pushed the desk with candle over, barricading the door.

Pewdie nudged my side gently and we walked over to the others. I looked at Stephano as something hit me.

"Where the _hell_ are we?" I asked him. I felt like I knew, but for some reason I just couldn’t think of it.

"You haven't figured it out? We're in Brennenburg Castle," he replied as the others looked at me. I just stared at him blankly.

"Emika, we're in Amnesia." Pewdie told me. I looked over at him, my face showing shock.

"N-no... I-it can't be..." I stuttered, refusing to believe it. "This is all just a dream. A really long dream."

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. My head swiveled around to look at them. I looked up, staring into Stephano's eyes. They had a sad expression. "Emika, this isn't a dream. This is real life."

I shook my head, backing away from him. From all of them. They all looked at me with sympathetic expressions. "This isn't possible. It can't be. Nobody can just be _sucked_ into a game. It's impossible."

"But it's happened. I've gotten hurt since I've been here, Emika." Pewdie said. He took a step towards me.

"Don't come near me!" I exclaimed, panic starting to rise inside of me. I frantically looked around, trying to find an escape. Trying to move the desk would take too much time; they'd be able to stop me before I could get out. I needed a quick getaway.

"Emika."

I froze, the voice startling me. Stephano had gotten closer to me while I was searching for an escape. I gasped in surprise, smacking against the wall.

"D-don't come near me..." my voice faltered and I crouched down in the shadows, feeling unusual comfort in them.

"Emika, listen to me. This is real. You aren't dreaming. Pewdie's been here for about three days." he said. I glance at Pewdie.

"So that's why you haven't been uploading any videos? Because you've been here?" I asked, starting to believe them.

He nodded, looking at the ground. "I bet everybody's worried. Marzia, my bros. I disappeared without warning, no heads-up. I wasn't supposed to take a break."

I stood up, but suddenly felt weak and stumbled forward, tripping over my feet. I headed for the floor, bracing myself for impact, but it never came. I was placed back on my feet, an arm wrapped around my waist for support. I looked beside me.

"Stephano?"

He just smiled and helped me over to the bed. I sat down, holding my head in my hands.

"This is too much," I sighed, looking up at everyone. "I trust you guys enough to believe that you won't bring me any harm. But that doesn't mean that I'll just put my whole life in your hands. I don't know what's real and what's not. What's good and what's bad. So don't be surprised if I don't follow you guys somewhere."

They all nodded, understanding. I stood up, stretching. I felt like Pewdie was the main one I could trust, but I felt bad for saying that. Especially since Stephano was the first one I met. He seemed so nice, like he wouldn't betray anyone.

My thoughts got cut off as a groaning noise came from outside the barricaded door. Pewdie squealed in fear, running over to my other side, clinging to me. Stephano whipped his sword out, spinning around to face the door. He backed up until he was completely shielding Pewdie and I. Mister Chair and Piggeh run over beside us, shielding what Stephano couldn't.

The sound of wood breaking filled the silence as Pewdie's grip got tighter, squeezing me. I ignored him, pulling Stephano closer. I looked around him, staring at the door.

What was going on now?


	6. Deja Vu

-Emika-

The sound of wood breaking filled the silence as Pewdie's grip got tighter, squeezing me. I ignored him, pulling Stephano closer. Looking around him, I stared nervously at the door. What was going on now?

Something broke a hole in the door as the groaning got louder. Pewdie practically clawed my shoulders, leaving me surprised that my shirt hadn't been torn yet. I saw claws fly past the hole and got an odd feeling that I just couldn't place a finger on. The door shuddered as it was pounded on, weakening more and more. Eventually, it gave out, causing debris to fly everywhere.

"Get down!" I heard Stephano shout as I sensed everyone drop to the floor. I didn't move, though, and I failed to see the doorknob flying at me. It smacked right into my head with so much force that I yelped and stumbled backwards, almost tripping over Pewdie. Leaning against the wall, I held my head where the doorknob hit me. Everything was fuzzy and spinning, I could barely stand up straight. I heard someone shout something that sounded like a command and I saw pink, green and white blurry figures rush into the darkest corner of the room. The thing that smashed the door walked in, letting out low growling sounds. I stared at it, confused. My head was throbbing and I almost passed out from the pain. I closed my eyes, slumping to the ground. A nap seemed nice. Yeah, I think I'll sleep the pain away...

 ~ 

I opened my eyes, sitting up. A sharp pain sliced through my head and I hunched over. I realized that I couldn't hear the sounds of yelling or fighting and I slowly opened my eyes, gasping. All around me was a meadow full of life. I stood up slowly, balancing myself. Multicolored butterflies flew around my head and off into the bright blue sky. I heard a noise on the ground and looked down. There were little forest creatures and they were running around my feet, chasing each other. It felt weird to me, like I had been here before. I ignored it, closing my eyes since the light was hurting my head. I suddenly heard a shriek, kind of like an alarm.

My first reaction was to look, but my eyes wouldn't open. I had the sudden urge to run and I tried to take a step backwards, but I was frozen. All around me there were dying cries and my head hurt listening to it. It was heartbreaking. The smell of nature was suddenly replaced with blood and sweat. It made me sick. I heard a familiar grunting noise and my eyes suddenly flew open. The first thing I saw was a disfigured shadow. I sensed it looking at me, but its face was hidden. I could hear a voice in the back of my head yelling at me, telling me to run. But I still couldn't move. I wanted to get out of the light, to get away from that thing, to listen to the voice that was sounding more and more desperate. The figure took a step towards me and my eyes widened in fear. It was so  _disgusting_.

It had beady black eyes that felt like they were staring into my soul. It had a dislocated jaw that hung down on its chest. Its body was kind of fat and was wrapped in some sort of cloth-like material. It had two chubby hands, which had long, black claws protruding from them. It took another step towards me, letting out that same grunting noise. Our gazes were locked and I only shuddered in fear. It took one more step, which brought it right in front of me. It raised a hand, the claws glistening evilly in the light. It brought its hand down and I screamed as my life came to an end.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But instead I heard a squishing sound. Opening my eyes hesitantly, I wound up staring at the tip of a blood covered sword. My eyes widened and the sword was removed. The monster standing in front of me fell to the ground, onto its side, its eyes staring into the air. My vision went blurry again as I saw four faces staring down at me. I could hear my name being called over and over in a worried tone. Slowly, I closed my eyes, one thing repeating itself in my head.

_Dejá Vu..._


	7. Jealous?

-Stephano-

I paced beside the bed that Emika was currently laying in, the recent events replaying in my head.

* * *

 

_ "Emika!" I shouted, worried that she wasn't going to make it out in time. I had already told the others to escape as soon as there was an opening. I shouted her name again. She didn't answer, she just stood there, staring at the Bro. Was she ignoring me? Or could she really not hear me? _

_ "Stephano!" I heard Pewdie's voice from the door. He was fighting Piggeh and Mister Chair. "No! I won't go without you!" _

_ I shook my head, smiling. "Go, Pewdie. I'll be fine. You know me." _

_ I watched as they pulled him away. I turned around just in time to see Emika collapse to the floor. The Bro got closer and closer, but Emika didn't move. That blow to the head must have been harder than it seemed. _

_ The Bro towered over Emika, clawed-hand raised, poised to strike. I was suddenly filled with a burst of energy as I unsheathed my sword, springing into action. I ran at the Bro, sword raised over my head. I struck, slicing straight through his heart as a scream filled the room. I heard the terrible sound of blood being forced out the other end and the Bro froze. I yanked my sword out of the Bro and watched him fall to the ground. I heard the others come running back in but I was too worried about Emika to care. I kicked the dead body out of the way with disgust, then knelt down beside Emika, laying her on her back. The others crowded around and we all stared down at her with worried expressions. I watched her eyes open, but she wasn't really here. They slipped shut and I closed mine too, taking a deep breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Pewdie smiled his goofy smile at me. I gave a small smile back and went to pick Emika up. _

_ "Let me carry her." Piggeh offered. I looked at him with a look that said 'no way'. _

_ "Come on, Stephano." Mister Chair said. "You can't carry her. What if another Bro attacks?" _

_ "Or one of them teleporting naked guys!?" Pewdie whispered. _

_ "Or if we get attacked period." Piggeh said. I looked at the three of them, then sighed. _

_ "Fine." I let Piggeh pick her up. "But if you do  _ anything _ -" _

_ "I'm not going to." Piggeh snapped. "Thanks for trusting me." _

_ He got up and the others followed. I glanced up at them and sighed. He made me feel bad, that rarely happened. _

_ I followed them out of the room, glancing over at Piggeh every now and then. He ignored me, looking forward. _

_ "In here." Mister Chair said suddenly, opening a door. We all walked in. _

_ Piggeh walked over to the twin-sized bed. I glared at him as he set Emika down, placing a light kiss on her forehead. _

_ "Alright, Piggeh. You've done enough." I said through gritted teeth. He just frowned, bumping into me as he passed by. He muttered something and I grabbed his arm. "Excuse me?" _

_ "I said, 'Jealous much?'" he snapped, jerking his arm away from me. I just huffed, sitting next to Emika on the bed. _

_ Wake up Emika... _

* * *

 

I continued to pace, growing more and more worried.

"Stephano, she's going to be fine." Pewdie says. I glared at him, not breaking my stride. He whimpered, feeling left alone.

"Ugh..."

I stopped walking, my head snapping around to the bed. Emika was sitting up, holding her head.

"Emika!" I exclaimed in relief, hugging her.

"Oh! What? Stephano?" she said, confused.

"You're okay!" I laughed happily, finally able to relax.

"What happened?" she asked. My laughter died down, her scream shooting through my head.

"You almost died." Piggeh spoke up finally. He hadn't spoken since we came to this room. I looked at him.

He was staring at her, but it didn't bother me for some reason. It was just that look in his eye.

"I-I almost died?" she stuttered, suddenly about to cry. She curled up and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She pressed her face into my tunic, crying. I just sat there, letting her get it out. There was an awkward atmosphere, but it didn't matter. I looked at Piggeh and for the first time since the incident, he looked back. We stared at each other for a while, then eventually, he smiled. I shook my head, smiling back.

_ Maybe I was a little jealous... _


	8. Separation

-Mister Chair-

I watched Emika burst into tears after hearing she had a near-death experience. I felt bad for her; neither her nor Pewdie should have to go through this kind of stuff. I mean, Pewdie does play Amnesia and a lot of other games for a living, but actually being  _ in _ the game? That's something they should never have been thrown into.

Stephano looked up at Piggeh and I saw some awkwardness in his eyes.

Piggeh stared back, then surprisingly smiled. Stephano smiled back and I gave a small sigh. I went to the darkest room of the corner, squatting down. A small, sad smile appeared on my pale face as I whispered. "Chairmode, activate."

* * *

 

-Stephano-

Piggeh and I continued to smile at each other, but my smile disappeared as I hear a familiar ' _ boop _ '. Piggeh got a weird expression, looking around.

"Was that..."

"I don't know..."

Emika sat up, having heard the noise, too. She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Mister Chair?"

I glanced at Piggeh. He never goes into chairmode unless there's an enemy, or...

I quickly stood up, startling Emika. I started searching around the room and Piggeh watched me with a weird look. Emika's eyes were trained in one corner and I figured she zoned out. Piggeh follows her gaze, slowly walking over.

"Mister Chair?"

Silence.

Emika stood up, pushing past Piggeh. She kneeled in the dark corner and I watched her, concerned for her sanity. I glanced at the bed, making sure the sleeping Pewdie was doing okay. Nodding to myself, I turned back. She was whispering something, but I couldn't tell what. Or to whom.

"Alright. I'll tell them. What? No. They have to know." Emika said aloud, standing up and turning to us. "He says he feels alone, unnoticed. You guys need to include him in more things."

"Include him in  _ what _ things? All we do is run from the Bros and hide!" Piggeh snapped. Emika stared at him with a cold glare.

"Don't snap at me. I'm telling you how he feels." Emika replied coldly.

"Why doesn't he tell us himself?" Piggeh replied with the same coldness.

"Because he  _ knew _ this was going to happen and he didn't want to get into a fight with his friends!" Emika exclaimed, her voice rising with anger.

"Alright guys. Let's not-"

"Maybe he should stop being such a  _ wimp _ and actually do something for once!" Piggeh yelled. Emika's eyes narrow and she walked up to him, looking up at him and poking his chest.

"Now listen here. I won't stand here and let you talk like this about Mister Chair. He's done  _ nothing _ to you to deserve this kind of treatment."

"Emika-"

"The same goes for you, Stephano!" she turned her glare onto me, speaking harshly. Her voice dripped with poison. " _ You're _ the leader here. You should be making sure this doesn't happen."

I stared at her, surprised. For once, I didn't know how to reply. Emika turned back to Piggeh. He was standing there, his eyes slightly widened.

"You guys better be nice to Mister Chair. He's too nice to be ignored." she continued. I heard a rustling from the corner and he stepped out from the darkness, watching Emika.

"And what if I don't?" Piggeh said tauntingly.

" _ This _ ." Emika stated, turning on her heels and pushing past Mister Chair. She opened the door, walking out. With one last harsh glare at Piggeh and I, she slammed the door, leaving a bewildered Piggeh, surprised Mister Chair, sleeping Pewdie, and a worried me.

_ What did she just get herself into? _


	9. Ranting

-Emika-

"Stupid Piggeh. Not paying attention to his friend." I muttered, walking through a dimly lit corridor. "Being stubborn, starting an argument with me."

I slowed down, realizing how far I had wandered. I started to wonder if I should head back, but then I got angry all over again. I growled and stomped on, continuing to mutter. I skipped raging on Pewdie since I couldn't really think of anything to hate about him.

"Stupid Stephano. Not sticking up for his friend. Being too tall, too cute." I froze, staring at the wall. Did I just say that?

I shook my head, continuing on. I continued to ramble on about random stuff, just whatever came to mind. I kept walking, getting farther into the corridor. I heard a metal clanking and I slowed down, looking around. It felt like someone was watching me. I noticed metal statues against either wall and it sent shivers down my spine. I kept walking, only quicker, my rage gone as I wished that I had gone back.

I failed to notice the statues moving, even if it was just ever so slightly. I arrived at a big door and I go to open it when I heard a familiar French accent behind me.

"Don't go in there."

I froze, startled. Turning around, I stared at the golden human in front of me. I backed up against the door, the anger starting to build back up.

"Come here, Emika. It's dangerous. One of those Bros could be on the other side of that door, ready to bust through." he held his hand out. "Come on."

I slowly walked up to him, unsure. He didn't have that normal look in his eye and he was staring at me weird. I stopped in front of him and he smiled a small, rare smile at me. I smiled back and hugged him.

He hugged me back, tighter than normal.

"Uh, Stephano? Too tight." I gasped.

"Finally, I found you. The one who's making the others invisible to me." a deep male voice growled. My eyes widened in shock and I looked up, suddenly letting out a fear-filled scream.


	10. The Search

-Stephano-

I paced around the room, waiting for Emika to come back or for Pewdie to wake up, whichever came first.

"Stephano, calm down." Mister Chair said softly. I glanced at him, sighing.

"I just don't want them getting to her." I replied, sitting next to the still-sleeping Pewdie. I looked at him. "Jesus Christ, when's this boy going to wake up?"

Piggeh snickered, shrugging. I rolled my eyes, unamused.

"Should we wake him then go look for her?" Mister Chair suggested. I looked at him, then back to Pewdie. Who knows what will happen if we wake him.

"Let's just wait until he wakes up." I said hesitantly. "Just in case."

"Well okay." Mister Chair replied, looking at the door. "Wake me when it's time to go. Chairmode activate."

He poofed into a chair and I shook my head. Typical chairs.

"So. Just you and me." Piggeh said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"We could, you know, do some stuff. Ya know what I mean?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Piggeh, don't." I sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm just throwing out suggestions." he held up his hands, then leaned against the wall, resting his left foot against it and crossing his arms. He closed his eyes.

'Just me.' I thought. I stared into space, keeping all senses on high alert. Suddenly, I heard a shrill scream. It couldn't be Pewdie, he was sleeping next me. Piggeh and I jumped up, along with Mister Chair, who came out of chairmode in record time. We all looked at each other, saying the same word at the same time.

" _ Emika _ !"


	11. Too Late

-Emika-

I tried to back away from the human in front of me. He had a tight grip and it hurt when I struggled. I looked up, my eyes narrowing. This wasn't who I thought it was.

Staring down at me were two silver eyes that had an evil glint in them. I pushed away finally, backing against the door. The human looked just like Stephano, only he had a bronze-silver color instead of gold. He was the same height as Stephano and had the same clothes. His hair hung down in his face, stopping just before his eyes. He had a bored expression on his face and his arms were folded against his chest. He was half covered in the shadows that rested between the torches hanging on the wall. He had a calm aura, yet still felt evil.

He took a step towards me, unfolding his arms.

"Stay away!" I shouted, reaching for the handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said in a low voice. I saw him reach for the sword hanging on his belt. I froze, my hand on the doorknob.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Does that really matter?" he said with an evil smile, drawing his sword and placing it against my throat. He leaned close, staring at me with that smile.

I whimpered, scared. He chuckled, pushing the sword to me a little harder. "If only I could kill you now. Then I wouldn't have any more problems trying to find my little brother and his annoying friends."

"St-Stephano?" I squeaked.

"That's right. He's my younger brother." the statue replied. "And I will get him and his little buddy, the 'King of the Bro Army'."

"Pewdie?" I gasped, scared to move much because of the sword pressed against my throat.

"Yes. Pewdie." he hissed, glaring at me. "I will destroy them all. We will take over this accursed castle and we will destroy the Bro Army once and for all."

"Who's we?" I asked, pressing myself against the door as much as I could.

"The-"

"Gonzales!" a French accent floated through the air, cutting him off. He swiveled his head around, staring at the man behind him.

"Ah. My little brother." the statue said. "Finally, we meet again."

"Gonzales, stay away from Emika." Stephano said protectively, his sword aimed at the bronze statue in front of me.

"Oh? Jealous are we?" he chuckled.

"No. I know how you are and who you work with. Step away from her." he growls. I noticed Gonzales reaching for me. I stepped away from him silently and he grabbed the doorknob, opening the door.

"Oh do you now?" he glanced at me.

"Gonzales, don't you dare." Stephano hissed. Gonzales chuckled, grabbing me by the shirt and turning towards the door. He gave one last look at everyone over his shoulder.

"Too late." he smiled. With that, he took off, dragging me with him and slamming the door behind him.


	12. Follow Your Instincts

-Pewdie-

I watched as Stephano slammed his fist against the door, his head tilted slightly down in anger. I could feel the hate and disappointment practically radiating off of him. He let out low growls, then sighed, straightening. He turned around, looking at us.

"We need to go get her back." he said, his tone had changed. I frowned, glancing at the closed door.

"Do you really think we can get her back now?" I said, my Swedish accent slightly echoing. Stephano's eyes fell on me.

"We  _ have  _ to, Pewdie. She has no reason to be with Gonzales and the others. Who knows what they will do to her?" he replied, his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword.

"Shouldn't we rest up? Maybe search for some oil and laudanananum?" I asked, making a face on the last word.

"We have enough of that. We'll be fine." Stephano replied, turning back towards the door. He placed a hand on the doorknob, going to turn it.

"Stephano."

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder. Mister Chair was staring at him with a regretful expression. "We can't rescue her now, Stephano. They'll be expecting that. We have to wait, to create a plan. We can't rush head first into this without having some sort of backup idea." he said sadly. Stephano's hand clutched the knob as he looked back at the door.

"I know, we should have a plan and normally I would agree to what you're saying, but I can't just sit here, knowing they have her." he said, turning the doorknob. "I have to follow my instincts and right now they're telling me to go after Emika. You guys can create a plan and if we cross paths before we reach Emika, you can fill me in. But if not..."

"Stephano, don't." I said, on the verge of tears. He can't leave me. He just can't.

"I'm sorry, Pewdie. I have a feeling we'll meet again." he straightened, turning to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, looking sadly down at me. "But until then, I wish you good luck. Don't get hurt and remember to listen to Mister Chair and Piggeh. I know they'll take good care of you."

He backed away, opening the door. He looked at us for what might be the last time. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I reached out for him, wanting to pull him away from the door. "Take care, Pewdie." He gave me a sad smile before disappearing through the door. I heard it click shut and my arm slowly dropped. I fell to my knees, staring at the door.

"Pewdie..." I heard Mister Chair say softly. I shashookke my head.

"I can't believe he left me." I said, my voice cracking. Some of my hair fell in my eyes.

"He'll be back-" Mister Chair started to say. I shook my head harder.

"No he won't! You heard what he said! He was being literal. He's not coming back." I growled. My best friend, after all this time, saying he wouldn't leave me. And he just goes and walks off.

"Pewdie. Let's go to a safe room. We need to think of a plan." Mister Chair grabbed one of my arms. Piggeh grabbed the other. I sighed, standing up and using them as crutches. We walked to a room and I sat on the bed, Stephano's words running through my head.

_ "Take care..." _


	13. Got to Continue

-Emika-

"S-slow down!" I shouted at Gonzales. He’s been dragging me through corridors and doors nonstop.

"We have to keep moving." Gonzales said in a low voice. "If we're not back in time, there'll be trouble."

"Please!" I pulled back, planting my heels into the floor. He dragged me across the wooden floor, my feeble attempt to stop him rendered useless. I grabbed a wooden beam that we passed in the middle of the room, wrapping my arm around it and holding on tight. Gonzales turned around, glaring at me.

"Come on." he tugged on my arm. I shook my head, tightening my hold. He growled, grabbing his sword and pointing it at me. "Now, or I'll kill you right here and now."

I narrowed my eyes, not replying. He raised his sword and I shut my eyes, waiting for the blow. He hit me on the head with something hard and my vision goes black.

* * *

  
-Gonzales-

Jesus, this girl is stubborn. I had to knock her out in order to continue. I walked a little faster than my normal speed, seeing as I was carrying her in my arms. No damage done to her, she's just unconscious. I won't get in _too_ much trouble for this. They did say bring her back alive. And so far, she's still breathing.

After a while, I sat down to rest, even though I don't really need it that much. But I did need to get my bearings, since I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I was too focused on making sure this Emika girl stayed alive. I looked over at her, watching her sleep. I sighed, standing up and looking around, trying to choose where I had to go.

The room I was in reminded me of a library. Along one wall were shelves filled with old, worn books. Another wall had some tinted windows that were about 4 by 3 and were placed near the ceiling. There were three doors: the one I came through and two others. The two were placed in the wall connected to the wall with the windows. In between the doors was a giant painting; the colors were too faded to tell what it was. There were some crates and some shelves on the last wall and there some tools and bottles scattered among the shelves. In one corner, I heard faint whispering.

"Yes, I know. I'm on my way. Just don't tell him." I replied in a low voice, picking the unconscious girl up bridal style. It was the only effective way to be able to get through this castle without hurting myself.

"I've got to continue." I muttered, picking the door on the right and heading through.


	14. Finally

-Stephano-

Where is that bastard? I've searched everywhere for him! Where could he be taking her? He wasn't at their usual spot...

I pounded my fist against the wall, growling. I have to get her back! I can't let her fall into their hands. I have to find her soon. I don't know how long they'll keep her alive.

I heard a high-pitched scream, but it sounded closer than it should be. Did Pewdie follow me? I waited for him to come crashing through the door, but nothing happened. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Stephano!" I heard a familiar female voice exclaim. I turned around, looking at two girls. One had chest-length black hair, dark brown eyes that looked black and black clothes. The other had long brown hair, green eyes, a light purple shirt and dark blue jeans. They looked oddly familiar. I knew them...

"Jennifer?" I said, narrowing my eyes. The black haired girl smiles, clapping her hands.

"You remembered!" she exclaimed. "I found this girl, she looked lost and scared. She kept mumbling your name. So I brought her to you."

"Wait. My name?" the stress that was attacking me made my mind fuzzy, I could barely remember the girl's name. "Her name isn't Emika, is it?"

The brown haired girl looks up at me, her eyes widening. "Stephano!" She tackles me in a hug, her grip tight. I stumbled into the wall, then hug her back.

"I found you." I said softly. "Finally."

* * *

 

-Gonzales-

I walked down the familiar, narrow, dark corridor, making sure to not hit the girl in my arms on anything. The walk felt like a long one, but I saw the door as I neared the end. I noticed it was slightly cracked, so I walked up and kicked it open. Emika stirred in my arms and I froze, looking down at her. She blinked twice, rubbing her eyes. My eyes locked onto hers and she looked back with a sleepy expression.

"Stephano?" she said questionably. I started to panic.

"Um, yes, Emika?" I asked, my French accent working with me. I watched her face go from suspicion to happiness.

"You found me." she smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Oh... somewhere safe." I replied, slowly walking. She looked around.

"Where's Pewdie, Piggeh and Mister Chair?" she asked. I had to think of a lie, and quick..

"They're already there. I made sure to get them to safety while looking for you." I told her. I felt odd, acting as Stephano. But I had to do anything to keep her from figuring out I'm not really him and have her start panicking.

"They are?" she yawned.

"Yes, now, go back to sleep. You're tired and need your rest." I said softly. She nodded, nuzzling her face into my arm. I watched as her eyes slowly close, looking straight ahead when she fell asleep. I entered another door, becoming engulfed in a bright light. I saw many figures walking around. I realized that they were what Pewdie called 'Bros'. Lining the wall were armored knights, which Pewdie called the 'Untrusted'. I continued walking, ignoring the weird looks I got from the Bros, as if they weren't weird enough. I reached the back, stopping.

"She's alive." I said aloud. I heard an evil chuckling and a man steps out of the shadows. His black shades reflected some of the light and I had to look at a different spot to keep from getting blinded.

"Well done, Gonzales." the man said, smiling devilishly at the sleeping girl in my arms. He walked closer, his eyes glued to Emika. "Finally."


	15. Dungeon

-Emika-

I woke up leaning against a cold wall. It was dark and I had to wait for my eyes to get adjusted. I rubbed them, hearing the clinking of metal against metal. I felt something cold around my wrists, so once my eyes got used to the darkness, I looked at them. There were black cuffs locked around both my wrists and they were connected to metal chains, which led to the cement wall behind me. My heart started racing as I started to panic. I glanced around the room I was in.

There was barely anything in the tiny room I sat in. In the farthest corner was a plain bed that had a couple light blue sheets on it. In the corner closest to me there was a desk with a lantern and a chair in front of it. I tried to walk over to the desk, but the chains were too short for me to move very much. I looked towards the front of the room, gasping as I noticed what was acting as a door.

There were metal bars, like you would see in a jail cell.

I backed up against the wall, shaking my head. This can't be happening. I must be having a nightmare. I let out a gasp, starting to shake.

"Ah. You're awake." a male voice stated. I jumped, placing a hand against my chest. I looked towards the bars, noticing a figure standing in the shadows. They stepped out of the shadows and I narrowed my eyes.

Standing in front of the bars was a male, about five foot nine. He had short, black hair that stopped about halfway down his neck. He wore black shades and had dark brown eyes that stared at me evilly over his shades with a matching smile. He had fair skin and wore a brown-striped shirt with a gray collar. He wore black pants and black shoes. He leaned against the bars and I felt rage.

"Where am I?" I growled, glaring at him. He just chuckled.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked. I clenched my hands into fists, yelling and running towards the bars. I was forced to stop soon after due to the short chains around my wrists. I leaned forward, basically hanging from my arms. I continued to glare at the man in front of me and he chuckled again, tossing a set of keys up and catching them in his hand. Over and over. They were the keys to my cuffs. He was taunting me.

"Let me go." I said through clenched teeth. He just shook his head.

"I won't let you go. But if you cooperate with me, I might just let you out of those cuffs." he said, raising an eyebrow. "So? What do you say?"

"I don't know who you are, but I'll  _ never  _ cooperate with you." I hissed. The man shook his head again.

"So be it." he replied, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yes?" he said slyly. I took a breath, looking at him.

"Where's Stephano and the others?" I asked. He just stared at me. Then, he gets a knowing smile and starts laughing, almost maniacally. I became creeped out.

"They're... busy." he replied.

I became suspicious. "Busy with what?"

He just gave me a secretive look, his eyes half closed and a wide smile on his face. He only said one word.

"You."


	16. Too Close

-Stephano-

Emika and I were walking with Jennifer, looking in different rooms to find Mister Chair, Piggeh and Pewdie. So far, we've had no luck.

"Ugh. Where could they be?" Jennifer sighed. I heard muffled talking as I passed a door. I stopped, back-stepping and knocking on the door. The talking stopped and I glanced at Emika. She shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Pewdie?" I said through the door. I heard excited talking and someone replying to them with a worried tone. The excited talking gets clearer as they come to the door.

"I don't care if its trap! What if it really is him? I don't want to lose the chance to find him!" the door was thrown open and I'm staring at sandy blonde hair. I looked down, meeting those bright blue eyes. "Stephano!"

"Told you we'd meet again." I whispered to him as he hugged me. I patted his hair, shooting a smile at Mister Chair and Piggeh. Pewdie let go of me and he stepped back.

"So did you find her?" he asked. I nodded and Emika stepped beside me.

"'Sup." she said. She never says that. I became a bit suspicious.

"Glad to have you back." I heard Mister Chair tell her. She just shrugged, folding her arms and resting her weight on her right foot.

"Guess it's good to be back." she replied monotonically. I looked at her, my eyes narrowing.

"What?" I said, my suspicion seeping into my voice. She coughed, straightening.

"I-I mean, it's good to be back!" she gave an apologetic smile. I just stared at her, then walk in, dragging Pewdie with me. Jennifer walked in behind me and I heard Emika whisper something, but I couldn't hear what it was.

* * *

 

-Emika-

I rethought what I said, straightening my posture.

"I-I mean, it's good to be back!" I stuttered, smiling apologetically. Stephano looked at me weird before walking in, Jennifer following.

I breathed a sigh of relief, my body relaxing. "That was too close."


	17. A Little Bit of Kindness

-Emika-

I sat against the wall, my knees up to my chin, my arms wrapped around my knees. I stared blankly at the cuffs still locked around my wrists. It had been about a day since I've been locked in here. I haven't seen any trace of that man from before nor have I seen anyone else. I had been alone, sitting it the darkness, not moving, staring at the cuffs.

I heard the door leading into the hallway outside my cell open, but I didn’t move. I continued to stare, my only action being my breathing. The door clicked shut and I heard footsteps. They got closer, closer, finally stopping in front of my cell door. I could see those familiar black shoes in my peripheral vision and I slightly turned my head, glaring.

"Emika." the male voice floated into my mind. I stayed silent, refusing to reply. "Are you going to cooperate with me? If so, I'll take off the cuffs. I'm sure you're tired of sitting on that cold floor."

I looked back at my cuffs, still not replying. He sighed and I heard some keys jingle. A lock clicked and the door to my cell slid open with a loud scraping noise. Footsteps, then he's standing in front of me. He crouched down, resting his arms on his knees. He looked at me and I looked up at him, keeping my expression blank. I saw a flash of sadness cross his face, but it disappeared as fast as it came. He flipped to a key that was a dark gray color and had a circle on the end. He inserted the end into the hole on my right cuff, turning it. It unlocked with a click and I let go of my left wrist, letting the cuff fall to the floor with a clang. He unlocked the other and it fell to the floor, laying next to my side. I let my hands rest on my knees, unmoving. He stood up, turning and walking out the door. He turned back and slid it shut, inserting the first key into the lock and turning it.

He turned to the door he entered, walking to it. I watched him and he stopped, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"The name's Barrel, by the way." he said, then closed the door behind him.


	18. Wants Hidden in Art

-Emika-

I tossed and turned in the bed that sat in the farthest corner of my cell. I whimpered in my sleep, clutching the sheets beneath me. Bolting upright, my breathing was heavy as I came out of a nightmare. I let go of the sheets in my hands, flexing my fingers. Throwing off the covers, I sung my legs over the side of the bed. I slid off the bed, my feet hitting the cold floor with a thud. I stood up straight, stretching. Glancing over at the vacant desk in the opposite corner, I let my eyes roam over it as they rested on the chair sitting in front of it. It looked just like Mister Chair when he goes into Chairmode. But it couldn't be him. Why would he be here?

I walked over to the desk, pulling out the chair. It made a scraping sound and I winced from the sound. I sat down gently in the chair, resting my arms on the wooden arms of the chair. I reached out to the lantern sitting in the top right corner of the oak wood desk, bringing it towards me. I examined it, finding just enough oil to last me at least an hour. I lit it and the lantern flickered on. I set it back down in the corner. It made the room just bright enough to see the walls, but it didn’t illuminate everything. I sighed, noticing the three drawers to my left. I reached down, opening the bottom one.

Empty.

I slid it shut, grabbing the handle to the one above it. I slid it open, seeing a stack of plain white paper. I wondered why it was there, but I shut the drawer anyways, moving to the next one. As I started to move it, a soft rolling sound came from the inside. My brow furrows and I pulled the drawer open. Colored pencils smacked against the front of the drawer, rolling around slightly. There were so many different colors. There was even a little sharpener in the drawer. I closed the drawer slowly, leaning back against the back of the chair.

I noticed a bigger door to my right and I pulled it open, leaning over the right chair arm to peek in. It was too dark, so I grabbed the lantern, hanging it in front of the open door. I saw a big bottle and four candle-like cylinders. I slid the chair back, kneeling in front of the desk. I set the lantern down onto the stone floor, grabbing the bigger bottle. I opened the top, peering inside. There was an oil-like substance, so I figured it was for the lantern. I closed it, setting it back down. I grabbed one of the cylinders, holding it in front of the light. On closer inspection, I found that it was in fact a candle. I placed it back in its spot, deciding that it could be useful later. I closed the door, grabbing the lantern and standing up. I set the lantern back onto the top right corner, sitting back in the chair and scooting it up closer to the desk. I opened the second drawer, pulling out a piece of the plain white paper. I set it on the desk, closing the drawer and opening the one above it. I pulled the lantern closer, just enough so I could see all the pencils in the drawer. I tucked some loose hairs behind my right ear, letting the left side hang down. I sorted through the colors, finding a regular pencil. I pulled it out, shutting the drawer and turning to the blank page in front of me.

I took a deep breath, clearing my mind, searching for the artist inside of me. I let her take over and as soon as I place the lead of the pencil onto the paper, all my worries disappeared. I let the image forming inside my head flow through my brain and out of the pencil. I sat in the chair, losing all track of time, sketching out the image I could see behind my eyes. I set the pencil down eventually, staring down at the sketched image in front of me. I opened the top drawer, searching for the right colors. I found them, finally, setting them down gently and closing the drawer. I took the first color I grabbed, looking at it, then placing the tip onto the paper, filling in the spaces needed. I worked on the colors for what seemed like hours. I finally finished it, setting the last pencil down. I brushed off my picture, sitting back and admiring it. I took the black that I had gotten out, writing three words at the top in cursive. I started to think of a background, but my eyes drooped with tiredness. I thought about moving to my bed, but my body refused to move. I hunched over, laying my head on my arms, using them as a cushion. I gave my drawing one last look, a small smile appearing on my sleepy face as my eyes slipped shut and I was sent into a spiral of dreams and nightmares.


	19. Time to Head Out

-Emika-

"So what are we going to do?" Stephano asked, looking around at everybody's faces.

"Well, we should probably come up with a plan, don't you think?" Mister Chair's quiet voice floated through the air. I turned my head to him, suppressing the odd urge to lash out.

"That might be a good idea." Piggeh agreed, nodding like he just made a big decision.

"I agree!" Jennifer exclaimed, her voice piercing my hearing. I cringed, staring down at my folded hands. _ 'I hope I haven't been gone too long. He'll-' _

"Emika?" a soft hand on my shoulder and a stern voice shook me from my thoughts. My eyes snapped up to the face staring down at me, worried.

"H-Huh?" I stuttered, mentally shaking myself.

"I asked if you thought the plan was okay." Stephano told me, confusion flashing across his face. I could see suspicion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Stephano. I think it's a great plan." I said, giving an apologetic smile. He tilted his head to the left slightly, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Okay." he removed his hand, his eyes sweeping across his audience. "It's time to head out."


	20. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6cdPeYJh0s

-Emika-

It had been forever since I’d seen any sign of Stephano and the others. Did they forget about me? No... they couldn't have.

Could they?

I sat on my bed, hidden by the shadows. I had been like this for as long as I could remember. Nobody had come to visit me, not even Barrel. At this point of time, I wouldn't mind even _his_ company.

I heard the door open and I glanced up, expecting one of my friends.

"Allos, Emika." the French voice reached my ears as I saw the silver statue standing in front of the bars. My shoulders sagged as my hopes started to break.

"Hello." I replied, my voice barely a whisper. I heard Gonzales unlock the door, opening it and stepping in. He walked over and sat on the bed, staring at me. I kept my eyes down, resisting the urge to ask him why he was here.

"Barrel said you were still down here." Gonzales whispered through the darkness. I glanced sideways at him, huffing at the mention of that evil human.

"Yeah. So what? I've been here forever. And I know I won't be leaving anytime soon." I sighed.

"Well, it's not so bad here, you know." he said softly. I shrugged, moving out of the shadows.

"I would give it a chance, to be honest." I said hesitantly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But the others."

Gonzales stared at me, quiet. I shifted my legs restlessly, eventually lying down on the bed, making sure to not kick Gonzales as I moved.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight._

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time._

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts,_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

I stared up at the ceiling, feeling Gonzales still watching me.

"Emika..." he sighed. I shook my head.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing._

_With a broken heart, that's still beating._

_In the pain, there is healing._

_In your name, I find meaning._

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on._

_I'm barely holdin' on to you._

"Emika, you should know." Gonzales tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it." I snapped at him. I didn’t mean to be so angry, but I can't stand to hear anything about them.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head._

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead._

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes._

_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life._

"Emika, listen to me." his voice was stern, irritated. I glanced down at him, looking into his eyes, searching for the answers.

"I don't want to hear their names, Gonzales." I replied with a sad voice. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing._

_With a broken heart, that's still beating._

_In the pain, there is healing._

_In your name, I find meaning._

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on._

"They aren't coming." he said, losing his patience. I felt my heart sink into my stomach, a lump forming in my throat.

"Wh... what?" I choked out. He had to be lying.

"I'm sorry, Emika. You deserved to know. They think that they found you." he replied.

_I'm hangin' on another day._

_Just to see what you throw my way._

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say._

_You said that I will be okay._

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone._

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home._

"Y-you're lying." I hissed. "You're trying to mess with my mind, since I'm already starting to go insane. You're trying to fool me. But it won't work." my voice cracked at the last part as tears start to run down my face.

"I'm really sorry, Emika." Gonzales whispered to me, placing a hand on top of mine. "I truly am."

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing._

_With a broken heart that's still beating._

_In the pain (In the pain) there is healing._

_In your name I find meaning._

_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin') , I'm barely holdin' on to you._

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdin' on to you._

I curled up into a ball, feeling Gonzales shift so he was sitting behind me, his back against the wall. He put his hand on my shoulder, staying silent while I cried into my arms.

How could they just think they found me?

They really don't care.


	21. Turning Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dx7sLNyIeQk

-Emika-

I layed there, sobbing uncontrollably. I heard Gonzales mutter something and I sniffed, sitting up.

"What?" I hiccuped, looking at him.

"Why don't you join us?" he repeated, staring at me.

_ Close enough to start a war, _

_ All that I have is on the floor. _

_ God only knows what we're fighting for, _

_ All that I say, you always say more. _

"Wh-what?" I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, unsure I heard him right.

"Join us. Join the barrels. We can help you. Together, we can get revenge on the Bros for abandoning you." he said softly.

"Y-You can't be serious." I muttered.

_ I can't keep up with your turning tables. _

_ Under your thumbs I can't breathe. _

_ So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me. _

_ No, I won't rescue you just to desert me. _

_ I can't give you the heart you think you gave me. _

_ It's time to say goodbye to turning tables. _

_ To turning tables. _

"I am serious, Emika." he whispered.

"I... What would they think?" I said softly, scared. "What would Stephano think?"

_ Under haunted skies I see you (Ooh). _

_ Where love is lost your ghost is found. _

_ I braved a hundred storms to leave you. _

_ And hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa. _

Gonzales stares at me, waiting patiently.

"I..." I hesitated.

_ I can't keep up with your turning tables. _

_ Under your thumbs I can't breathe. _

_ So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me. _

_ No, I won't rescue you just to desert me. _

_ I can't give you the heart you think you gave me. _

_ It's time to say goodbye to turning tables. _

_ To turning tables. _

"So?" Gonzales asked after a couple minutes. I looked down at my hands, my eyes wide with fear. Fear of what Stephano would think of it. Fear of losing the Bros as my friends.

_ Next time I'll be braver. _

_ I'll be my own savior. _

_ When the thunder calls for me. _

_ Next time I'll be braver. _

_ I'll be my own savior. _

_ Standing on my own two feet. _

_ I won't let you close enough to hurt me, _

_ No, I won't rescue you to just desert me. _

_ I can't give you the heart you think you gave me, _

_ It's time to say goodbye to turning tables. _

_ To turning tables, _

_ Turning tables, yeah. _

_ Turning, oh. _

I looked at Gonzales, finally. My eyes clouded over with regret, yet I couldn’t stop the single word that slipped through my lips.

"Yes."


	22. What the?

-Stephano-

I led the way through a dimly lit hallway, keeping to the shadows against the wall. I had my sword out, ready to strike anything that attack.

"Hey, Stephano?" I heard a small voice behind me whisper. I stopped, glancing back.

"Yes, Emika?" I replied softly. She hugged me around the waist. I watched as the others went ahead.

"You won't let them take me again, will you?" she stared up at me with sad eyes, her chin on my chest.

"Of course not!" I replied, looking at her weird. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been acting very weird lately. I've seen the looks you've given me." she said softly.

"You were just acting weird. I'm sure it was something to do with your insanity level." I look down at her.

"What if they have two of me? I thought I saw another one when I was taken. Who are you going to believe?" she said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry." I sighed, hugging her back like I should have before. "I'll believe you. I promise."

Emika smiled up at me, getting on her tiptoes. She leaned closer to my face and I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

My eyes widen in shock as she pressed her lips to mine. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity. But it was over as soon as it started.

"Let's go." she said, taking my hand and pulling me along.

_ 'What the hell just happened?' _


	23. Release

-Emika-

"Alright, Emika. I talked to Barrel and he said he's glad you accepted our offer, and you don't have to stay in here any longer." Gonzales said from the other side of the bars, unlocking the door. I wearily got up, slowly walking over.

"H-he's not gonna hurt me, is he?" I whispered.

"Of course not. As long as you do what he says." Gonzales replied, turning to walk to the door. My arm shot out and I grabbed the back of his silver tunic. He looked back at me.

"Don't leave me." I said without thinking.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding. "Alright. If you feel that out of place."

I gave an apologetic smile, stepping closer to him without letting go. We headed up and out of the dungeon, which I was thankful for.

"Here's where you'll stay." Gonzales told me as we entered a room. "Since you don't seem keen on me leaving you, we'll share a room."

I stepped into the room, looking around. It wasn't like the other rooms in the castle. The walls were painted a soft red and there was a window placed at the other side with clean, white drapes. There was a full sized bed set against the right wall and it looked newly made. Next to it sat a small nightstand with an unlit candle. On the left wall, there was a dresser set against the wall. Next to it was a closet that I stared uneasily at.

"You okay, Em?" Gonzales asked softly. I looked back at him, nodding. I noticed it was dark out and I yawn.

Gonzales laughed quietly. "You need to sleep." he said, pushing me towards the bed. I turned around when he stopped pushing me, wrapping my arms around his waist and clinging to him.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" he asked. I shook my head in response. He sighed, patting my head. "Alright. I'll stay with you. But you really need to sleep."

I let go of him reluctantly, turning towards the bed. Pulling back the covers, I crawled in carefully, patting the spot next to me when I saw Gonzales hadn’t moved.

"I don't need sleep, Emika." he said with a small smile. I patted it again, a stern look on my face. He huffed, walking around the bed and getting up, laying on top of the covers. I scooted over, snuggling up to him. He chuckled quietly, wrapping an arm around me and staring up at the ceiling. "Goodnight, Emika."

I nodded, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	24. The Talk

-Emika-

I woke up to the feeling of an arm around me and something warm in front of me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, Emika."

The soft voice came out of nowhere, making me jump. I looked back, seeing the silver statue smiling.

"Oh. Morning, Gonzales." I yawned, stretching. He sat up, running his fingers through my hair. I froze, staring at the wall.

"Your hair is so tangled." he murmured. He got up, walking over to the dresser and opening the first drawer. He pulled something out of it, walking back to the bed and sitting behind me. He laid his legs out straight, pulling me back so he could reach me. He started brushing my hair, muttering something about hating long hair.

A couple minutes later, he stopped, laying the brush down and chuckling. "I can't believe I just did that."

I laughed softly, running my hands through my hair. I looked back at Gonzales and he grinned.

"Barrel came up earlier. He told me he wants to speak with you." Gonzales said quietly, his smile fading. I frowned, my heart sinking. He sighed, getting up and placing the brush back in the drawer. "Better not keep him waiting."

I jumped up, dashing over to him and clinging to him. He looked down at me, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me." I cried out, burying my face in his chest.

"I don't know if Barrel will let me stay." he said. I tightened my hold, refusing to let go. He sighed after a moment. "Alright. I won't leave you."

I smiled up at him, sniffing. He smiled softly back at me and I detached myself from him, taking his hand and pulling him out the door.

* * *

 

Gonzales looked down at me, his hand raised to knock on the wooden door in front of us. I glanced at him, nodding and tightening my hold on his hand. He looked back at the door, knocking.

"Come in." the deep voice traveled through the door and I quietly yelped in fear, jumping behind Gonzales. He opened the door, peeking in.

"It's me, sir. I've brought Emika like you asked." he said quietly.

"Good, good." Barrel nodded and I clung to Gonzales's shirt. He walked in and I followed closely behind. Gonzales stopped in front of Barrel's desk as Barrel raised an eyebrow at me.

"She refuses to let me go for some reason." Gonzales shrugged. Barrel stared at me for a moment before shuffling through some papers.

"Sit down, Emika." he stated. Gonzales escaped from my grip, sitting me down. I reached out, grabbing his hand.

"Stay." I squeaked, blinking back tears. He looked back at Barrel, who just shrugged.

"Alright." he said softly and I stood up, forcing him to sit in my spot. I sat in his lap, clinging to his shirt.

"Well, Emika. I was very happy when I found out that you accepted my invitation to join the BarrelArmy." he started. "I do have to say, this will be quite interesting when your friends find out you switched sides, don't you agree?"

I nodded, staring at him. Gonzales wrapped an arm around me, running his other hand through my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

"It will also be quite interesting on Stephano's part." Barrel continued. "Seeing as his brother here seems to have taken a liking to you."

Gonzales froze, staring at me with wide eyes. I looked over at him, silent.

Barrel's brow furrowed. "Did she not know that? Oh. Well, now she does."

I stayed quiet, looking away. Gonzales continued to run his fingers through my hair, only it was much slower this time.

"As I was saying, I'm happy you joined us. We can help you get revenge on your _friends_.” Barrel stated. "I'll have you do some errands for me, this and that. And as long as you don't betray me, you won't go back to that dusty old dungeon. I'm sure neither one of you would like that. So, Gonzales."

Gonzales looked over at him. "Yes, sir?" he said quietly.

"I'm putting you in charge of Emika. Make sure she doesn't do anything she shouldn't." he ordered. "Alright. Off you go now."

I refused to move, still trying to take in everything. Gonzales sighed, putting his right arm under my legs and picking me up as he stood, walking out the door.

"Emika?" I heard him say when the door was shut. I continued to stare at thin air. "Emika, please."

I finally looked up at him, sadness in my eyes.

"I want to go back."


	25. White Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfyPjLCBIG4

-Gonzales-

"I want to go back."

I stared at the girl in my arms, confused. "Go back where?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Back with my friends. Back where I felt safe, not threatened by an enemy. I want to laugh with the Swedish gamer. I want to talk with the chair. I want to play pranks with the pig. I want to go on adventures with the golden statue. I want to create different hairstyles with the rock."

I realized she was talking about the BroArmy and I frowned, feeling my heart start to break. "Wh-why?"

_ When I was a young boy I tried to listen. _

_ And I wanna feel like that. _

_ Little white shadows, blink and miss them. _

_ Part of a system I am. _

"Because everything is different here." she cried. "I don't like it. I don't want to be here."

_ If you ever feel like something's missing. _

_ Things you'll never understand. _

_ Little white shadows, sparkle and glisten. _

_ Part of a system plan. _

"Emika." I said softly. I started walking to our room.

"Take me home. Please. Gonzales." she whined, clutching my shirt.

_ All of this noise, I'm waking up. _

_ All of this space I'm taking up. _

_ All of this sound is breaking up. _

_ Ohhhh... _

I opened the door, stepping inside and closing it. I set Emika down and she let go, running to the bed and falling onto it. I stared at her with sadness.

_ Maybe you get what you wanted. _

_ Maybe you stumbled upon it. _

_ Everything you ever wanted.  _

_ In a permanent state. _

_ Maybe you'll know when you see it. _

_ Maybe if you say it, you'll mean it. _

_ And when you find it, you keep it. _

_ In a permanent state. _

_ A permanent state. _

I walked over to the bed, sitting next to Emika. She shuddered slightly and I looked down at her. "Emika..."

_ When I was a young boy. _

_ I tried to listen. _

_ Don't you wanna feel like that? _

_ We're part of the human race and, _

_ All of the stars and the outer space. _

_ We're part of the system plan. _

"What?" she snapped, keeping her head down. I stayed silent.

_ All this noise, I'm waking up. _

_ And all the space, I'm taking up. _

_ I said I cannot hear you, you're breaking up. _

I flipped her over, forcing her to look at me. "Emika, please. Listen to me."

"No! I want to go home!" she exclaimed, squirming underneath my grasp.

_ Maybe you get what you wanted. _

_ Maybe you stumbled upon it. _

_ Everything you ever wanted. _

_ In a permanent space. _

_ Maybe you'll know when you see it.  _

_ Maybe if you say it, you'll mean it. _

_ And when you find it, you keep it. _

_ In a permanent state. _

_ A permanent state. _

I sighed, letting her go. She sat up, staring at me as I glared at the ground.

"Gonzales?"

_ Swim out on a sea of faces. _

_ The tide of the human races. _

_ An answer now is what I need. _

I felt her crawl over to me, wrapping her arms around my chest and laying her chin on my shoulder. "Gonzales?"

"Emika, I..." I hesitated. She was still going to want to leave. No matter what.

"What is it, Gonzales?" she asked softly.

_ See it in a new sun rising. _

_ See it break on your horizon. _

_ Oh, come on love, stay with me... _

I took a breath, wrapping my arm around her waist and glancing at her.

"Stay with me."


	26. Lies

-Stephano-

I followed Emika as she weaved through the castle, almost like she knew the place.

"Emika? Where are we going?" I asked softly, catching up.

"Somewhere special." she purred. I fell out of step, a confused look on my face.

"Do you have any idea where we're at?" I whispered to Mister Chair.

"No. No idea at all." he replied, shrugging. I huffed, still confused.

Emika led us through a couple more doors, coming to a dead end.

"Uh, Emika? Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked suspiciously. The roof caved in behind us, trapping Pewdie and Piggeh on the other side.

"I've finally got you right where I want you. Now, prepare to die." a male voice comes from Emika and she disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

"We were lied to! Pewds and Piggeh are on the other side!" I heard Mister Chair trying to dig through the debris. I growled, knowing who did this.

"Barrel still has Emika!" I yelled, running to the debris. "Pewdie! Piggeh! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" the muffled reply came through and I sighed in relief. "Stephano!? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Pewds, take Piggeh and go find Emika! The one that was with us was a decoy! She's still with Barrel! Hurry!" I told them.

"No! I won't leave you!" Pewds said.

"Pewdie! This isn't the time! Hurry, I don't know how much longer she has. Mister Chair and I will find another way out of here. Just go!" I exclaimed in worry.

"Come on, Pewds. We have to go." Piggeh mumbled and I heard Pewdie groan in protest before sighing.

"Stay safe, Stephano." Pewdie said, close to tears.

"Don't worry about me.  _ You _ stay safe." I replied, smiling a bit. "Go find Emika."

"Don't forget to chairmode!" Mister Chair squeaked, trying to pull some debris off. I heard footsteps fading, which had to be them leaving.

"Alright, Mister Chair. Let's look for a way out. This castle is just full of lies. So these walls have to be lies, too." I said, chuckling slightly. He stood up, nodding.


	27. Interruption

-Gonzales-

I watched as Emika's face fell in confusion.

"Wh-why?" she whispered. I sighed, unable to keep it in any longer.

"Emika, you deserve to know the truth. Ever since I saw you for the first time when spying on your friends, when I saw you with Stephano, I got jealous. I hate when my brother gets all the good things and I don't. I just want someone to stay with me. Like you. You understand what it's like to be alone. I don't want you to go." by the time I finished my voice had cracked three times. Emika stared at me, wide eyed.

"Nevermind. I'll go tell Barrel it's time to go." I stood up, taking a couple steps forward.

"No!" I heard her squeal, jumping at me. I turned around to see her flying at me. She collided with my chest and we fell backwards with her landing on top of me.

"E-Emika?" I stuttered. She clutched my tunic desperately.

"D-Don't leave! Stay h-here." she cried. I frowned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Fine. I won't." I ran my fingers through her hair. She looked at me, her face close to mine.

" _ Gonzales _ !" the door flew open and Emika yelped.

"Yes?" I tilted my head back, looking at the door.

"They're coming. It's time." Barrel said, staring down at us. I looked at Emika, a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.


	28. Told You

-Stephano-

I grabbed Mister Chair's arm, slashing my sword against a hole in the wall. It collapsed and I shielded Mister Chair from the debris that was sent flying.

"Ha! I told you. Now, let's go." I chuckled, pulling him along. We ran through the corridors and I turned around the corner, smacking and tumbling onto someone.

"Gah! Hey!" the voice squeaked and I roll off.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" I looked at the man who I squished against the floor. "Pewdie!?"

"Stephano!" he yelled happily. I laughed, hugging him.

"I told you we'd make it out." I whispered.

"Glad to have you back." I heard Piggeh say to Mister Chair, who chuckled in reply.

"Come on. Get up. Let's go find Emika." I smiled, lifting Pewdie off the ground. He laughed and we take off.

_ ~Many corridors later~ _

"They have to be close." I panted from all the running. Pewdie groaned, sliding down to the floor.

Piggeh's ears perked up and I looked over. "Something up?"

"Listen." he straightened, looking back towards the corridor that we came from.

A shrill, high pitched scream came floating down the hallway.

Only two people can make that loud of a scream, but one of them is here. So that meant...

"Emika!" Pewdie shrieked, jumping to his feet and taking off. We followed, staying on his heels.


	29. It Can't Be

-Gonzales-

"Sorry?" Emika squeaked and I kissed her forehead before Barrel knocked her out. I frowned.

"Do we really have to do this? She's innocent!" I protested, getting up and holding the limp girl in my arms protectively.

"It has to be done. Otherwise she'll betray us." Barrel said with some regret.

"You don't want to do this as much as I do. So don't do it!" I whispered, only to get a shake of the head.

"Come on. We're wasting time." Barrel replied, walking out the door. I followed him reluctantly.

-Back in the dungeon, Emika-

I groaned, coming to reality. My head was pounding. What happened?

"Gonzales?" I said, my voice hoarse from the screaming I did earlier. I looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. I started to panic. "Gonzales!?"

"Shh. I'm right here." his voice entered my mind and I calmed down slightly.

I tried to reach out for him, but my arms were pinned down. "What's happening?"

The lights flickered on and I finally realized where I was. I was in a big room and there weren't many windows. I was in the middle of the room, strapped to a table. The lights gave off a blue glow and I stared at Gonzales.

"What is happening? What did I do?" I whispered, tears springing to my eyes.

"You didn't do anything." he brushed the hair back from my face, smiling sadly down at me.

"Then what's happening!?" I asked again. I heard a sigh from the other side.

"It has to be done." Barrel stepped into the light, a syringe in his hand. It was full of some glowing black and red liquid.

"Wh-what is that?" I squeaked. He handed Gonzales the syringe.

"Go on." Barrel nodded. Gonzales raised the syringe, poised to strike, when the door burst open. We all looked, seeing Stephano and the others.

"Stephano!" I exclaimed. Gonzales turned back around, bringing the syringe down and into my stomach.


	30. Transformation

-Stephano-

Pewdie burst through a door and I stepped in front of him, seeing Gonzales and Barrel standing around a table. I heard Emika shout my name and Gonzales brought something down, striking Emika in the stomach.

"No!" I screamed, leaping and tackling Gonzales to the floor. I pinned him down, snarling. "What did you do!?"

"It's too late, brother! She is one of us now!" he growled back and I jumped up, turning and unlatching Emika. The syringe was empty, so I pulled it out and threw it across the room. I took Emika's hand.

"Emika! Emika can you hear me?" I said desperately.

-Emika-

Gonzales struck me with the syringe and everything instantly went fuzzy. I could barely see or hear and I kept seeing black images in my view. There were growls and snarls in my hearing and I didn't know where they came from. There was a sharp, burning pain from where the syringe was. I felt my arms and legs being unlatched and the syringe removed. but the pain stayed. I felt tears run down my cheeks as the pain began to spread.

"Emika! Can... hear..." Stephano's voice faded in and out. The pain had taken over my body and I cried out. I felt something growing from my head and my back. I rolled off the table, landing on all fours.

-Gonzales-

I stood up, watching as Emika crouched on the floor, hissing with pain. I watched as her body started to shift, changing in ways unimaginable.

Her hair grew until it was thigh length and changed from a light brown to a dark chocolate brown. Two black and red wolf ears grew from her hair, twitching. Her shirt shifted so it hung off one shoulder and became a sweater that had orange and light blue stripes. The sleeves stopped halfway before her fingertips and the torso stopped above her belly button.

Her pants shrunk, becoming dark blue ripped shorts that stopped an inch under her belly button. From the back of her shorts grew a wolf-like tail that was fluffy and black and red in color. She grew claws on her fingers and her teeth grew sharp. She opened her eyes, which were no longer the old blue color, but were now a piercing red and had narrow, evil pupils.

"Finally." Barrel breathed as she stood up. "The transformation is complete."

"No." Stephano whispered, voice breaking. "Emika..."

"She is no longer yours." Barrel laughed evilly. Emika dashed behind me, clinging to the back of my shirt. I looked back at her, watching as she glared at the Bros with hatred, her talk swishing back and forth. "She no longer loves you. She belongs to Gonzales now."

"Emika?" I said softly. Her eyes flickered up to me, the hatred being replaced with happiness. I smiled. "Go get them."

She looked back at Stephano, her face twisting into a snarl as she jumped at him. He unsheathed his sword and I watched with suspicion. He wouldn't do it.

My suspicion was replaced with confusion as the lights go out. A shriek of pain sliced through the air, startling everyone.

_ He didn't. _


End file.
